Apocalypse, Not
Apocalypse, Not is the 21st episode ''of the second season and the 43rd overall episode of 'Charmed. Summary Prue, Piper and Phoebe try to relax and enjoy singer Paula Cole’s performance at P3, but they soon find themselves back in action against the legendary Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse who are causing violent fights and “road rage” incidents all over San Francisco. When Prue and the Horseman of the War are sucked into a vortex that disposed them in The Netherworld Between Good and Evil, Phoebe and Piper are forced to choose between saving their sister and saving the world. Meanwhile, Leo infiltrates the “war room” of the Horsemen where he encounters organized evil. Characters Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Darryl Morris *Leo Wyatt *'Strife' *'Death' *'Famine' *'War' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows/''Spells'/''Potion Demon of Anarchy :You will know this :demon by the destruction :he leaves in his wake. :His goal is to destroy all :order, to confound all har- :mony, to disrupt all peace. :He thrives on the chaos :That results when :mortals are split asunder :from the structure of :their lives. :To defeat this demon :you must administer the :potion below while chanting: :Sower of discord your works must Cease :I vanquish thee now with these words of Peace :::Potion :Mix the juice of one pomegranate, :with two measures of honey, :fold in three bay leaves, three laurel leaves, :And one clover blossom. :Steam, then decant into a glass globe, :Wrap the globe in blue velvet. Demon of Anarchy Vanquishing Spell Reversal :Sower of discord, your help we implore :I summon thee now, with these words of truce. 'Powers' Beings Magical Beings *'The Source of All Evil' *'The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse' *'Demon of Anarchy' *'Demon of Cruelty' Featured Music :"Be Somebody" by Paula Cole Band :"Amen" by Paula Cole Band :"Compression" by Everything But The Girl Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Dan does not appear in this episode. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie Apocalypse Now (1979). * The Horsemen's symbol is Omega, the last letter of the Greek alphabet. This letter symbolically indicates the end of everything. * According to Phoebe’s research there are 11 planes of existence. An 11-planar existence is one mirrored by current theories in physics, which have suggested that the universe exists in eleven dimensions, only four of which we perceive. * The Source is referred to as the Horsemen's boss and it is said The Source and the Elders communicate with one another. * It is said that the Source opened the vortex and vanquished the Horsemen because there was still too much good in the world to make the Apocalypse succesful. This also allowed Phoebe and Piper to rescue Prue when the vortex was open. * When Piper freezes the commotion at the site of the car crash, Leo does not freeze. While she has previously frozen everything and then unfrozen particular people (eg: just Leo in "Chick Flick"), this is either a glitch or it's the first time she has demonstrated selective freezing. However, this ability would not actually be touched upon until "The Honeymoon's Over". * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * The actor who plays the horsemen War, returns in Season 5 as one of the Titans named Cronus. * This is the closest thing to an ultimate battle that took place during Prue's run as a Charmed One. * Piper mentions at the beginning of the episode that she has a new assistant manager at the club who is 'checked out', Abbey will later go on to stalk and almost kill Prue in "Sight Unseen". * This is the first time we see Leo show a dislike to the closeness between Piper and her sisters, this will be a focal point for their marriage difficulties in "Cat House". * Phoebe is the first to agree to working with Evil to save her sister, something that she repeats in "All Hell Breaks Loose", where once again it is Prue that she is trying to save. * Leo reminds the girls of the lesson they learn when they went to the future in "Morality Bites", it is again Phoebe who first realizes that she must sacrifice one of her sisters in order to protect the innocent, only last time it was her life that was lost. * This is the penultimate time the Spirit Board is used in the series. The final time is in "Repo Manor". * As Leo became more involved in the sisters' life, he goes against the girls more and inspires them to fight. This isn't the first time the girls haven't listened to him and it led to problems. * Strife questions whether Phoebe was ever a demon and there seemed to be some mutual attraction. Out of all her sisters, Phoebe has been the most drawn to evil. She was born on the Nexus, which means she can be influenced to either side - good or evil. She married Cole turner after the Source took him over, becomes the Queen of the Underworld and carries the Source's Heir two years later. Her past life P. Russell was also seduced by evil. * Leo's statement about jumping into bed with evil is ironic, as Phoebe would fall in love with Cole Turner/Belthazor the following year. Episode Stills 01gfret.jpg On-set-of-Charmed-charmed-12699363-1450-969.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: We do have a list of six potential matches though. :Piper: But there's no picture so we're sort of shooting in the dark. My best guess is the demon of anarchy. :Leo: Hey, you can't just guess. Alright, you have to be sure. It's very dangerous to engage an enemy unless you know who he is and what he wants. :Piper: Leo, honey, we have done this a couple of times. :Leo: No, I didn't mean... :Prue: You know, Leo, it would be great to know every single thing about our enemies but that's not always the case. :Leo: I know, but... :Phoebe: And if this guy is causing riots we can't just hang out and wait for inspiration, you know. :Leo: Okay, three against one. I-I just, I was working that's all. :Phoebe: Okay, so no offense to the Whitelighter but we're going with the Demon of Anarchy, right? :Prue: Yes, the Demon of Anarchy. :(War walks towards Prue. She tries to use her power but it doesn't work. He grabs her. Piper and Phoebe come around the corner.) :Phoebe: Prue! :War : Stop or I'll snap her neck. (to Strife) Start the chant. :(Strife starts a chant in a weird language.) :Prue: (to Piper and Phoebe) Start the damn chant. :(Phoebe and Piper get a piece of paper out of their pockets and starts the chant.) :Phoebe and Piper: "Sower of discord, your works now must cease, I vanquish thee now, with these words of peace." :(Piper throws a potion at Prue and War's feet and smoke rises around them. A bright light appears and then Prue and War disappear into a vortex.) :Piper: Prue? :Death : What the hell? :(The horsemen disappear.) :Phoebe: What just happened? :Piper: I think we just vanquished our sister. :Death : We need War. He's the big gun. He's the one who's gonna set nation against nation and do all the heavy work. :Strife : Then we'll get him back. :Famine : By 7:00? :Strife : We have to. Now just listen to me, alright. :Death : Who got vanquished and left you boss? :Strife : I have a plan. Do you have a plan? Oh, of course you have a plan, the same plan you always have. Kill them all. :Death : You looking for a fight? :Strife : It's my specialty. International Titles *'French:' Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse (The Horsemen of the Apocalypse) *'Italian:' I Quattro dell'Apocalisse (The Four Guys of The Apocalypse) *'Czech:' Ne apokalypsu (Not Apocalypse) *'Slovak: '''Apokalypsa ''(Apocalypse) *'Serbian: 'Apokalipsa?...Ne. (Apocalypse?...No) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Apocalipse, Não (''Apocalypse, Not) *'Russian: '''Apokalipsis ne segodnya (''Apocalypse not Today) *'Spanish (Spain):' Apocalipsis, no (Apocalypse, not) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los jinetes del apocalipsis (The horsemen of the Apocalypse) *'Hebrew: '''Apocalypsa la-shav' (not really apocalypse, sounded like "apocalypsa achshav" that means apocalypce now) *'''German: Die Reiter der Apokalypse (The Horsemen of the Apocalypse) *'Finnish: '''Ilmestyskirja, pyh ''(Apocalypse, Bah) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2